


Raises from Hell a Human Soul

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: Auguries of Innocence [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: A firework show that went very wrong ends up with a young Shadowhunter losing his leg. And a young Shadowhunter losing his leg ends up with a new and exciting opportunity to explore more of the Underworld. Exploring more of the Underworld ends up in understanding more about the races, which ends up in...In short, Rafael Lightwood-Bane was just given a very big opportunity to change his world, and that of his family and friends'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this took a while to edit. I'm trying to keep the confusion level to a minimum on this one. Rafe is one character I'd love to see develop, which is how this story ended up being created.
> 
> Just don't kill me...
> 
> If you know this story from my original series on FF.net, yes. I have changed quite a bit when it comes to characters. But I'm trying to keep this the least crossover-y I can make of this story. So keep that in mind.

Ivy's grip on Max's wrist was awfully tight, and then Magnus went in the room. The two boys were under the watch of Aunt Izzy and they didn't expect their Papa to be back so soon from that meeting in Seoul (after telling the people in North Korea that Kim Jong-il did not, in fact, invent the hamburger, which resulted in his ban from the DPRK), but he was there, so Ivy ran to him. Dragging his brother across the floor.

"Why so soon, Magnus?"

And then Alec came in, carrying the unconscious body of Rafael. Max's excitement mellowed down. Rafe was placed on the couch and Magnus immediately went to work, Isabelle behind him, nudging.

"Daddy, what happened to Rafe?" Ivy asked. "Is he gonna be okay? I don't want him to die, it would be unfair and not fun."

"He's not going to die, Ivy." Alec ruffled his son's hair, then turned to his sister. "Some mundane boys decided to light up fireworks before their Ascension, they were trying one out, Rafe was in the area and... And it wasn't pretty. Poor Vivianne didn't know what to do with the boys."

Then Ivy and Max were shoved to their rooms as the adults were taking care of Rafe. And Ivy was growing impatient. Kind of. What does a nine-and-a-half-year old do when no one is around? His dad gave him his phone and left him, just like that! It was awfully boring. And he already completed Undertale with every ending and he didn't want to play it again. So he just stumped around the room angrily, hoping for something to happen.

And then his computer lit up and the sounds of a Skype call came through. He wasn't really allowed to answer Skype calls without Rafe or Max, but he wasn't allowed to leave the room either, and it was Grandma Maryse. Ivy loved his Grandma Maryse. So he answered.

"Nana!" He screamed. "Something's wrong with Rafe."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but Daddy and Papa won't let me be around him and I'm locked in my room and I'm bored. Can you come over here? Please?"

* * *

In the end Rafe was okay. He went through surgery, got a prosthetic leg and went on to live with Aiko and Xiomara Gonzales for a while. Just until Alec stopped fighting with Robert. And that was pretty nice. He could use some quiet after being in the Academy and Alicante for the last two years, having no contact with his best friend whatsoever. And he did not plan to go back there.

"I'm off to camp in two weeks." Aiko did a death-drop and looked up at the sky. Why did he always had to do that, Rafe could only guess. "Sorry to break that to you. I really hoped being camp counselor was a one-year thing. But, happy days, I'm going to NYU soon after that summer. So we'll have even _less_ time!"

"So why happy days?"

"It just seemed to fit. You know, some things just seem to fit. Like me calling you gringo."

"Sí, pero es obvio que olvide que usted es el gringo. Eres americano, soy argentino."

"I'm not fucking white!"

"But you are American, born in the United States, you can't argue with the facts." Aiko groaned and hit Rafe on his shoulder. "What's with your name anyway?"

"I told you that ages ago. My mom used to be obsessed with Japanese stuff. Then she got pregnant. No one knew how it happened. My grandparents had none of it, so she ran away. She chose the name Aiko because of her obsession with Japanese stuff. And then it turned out that she got pregnant by a demon, but even she doesn't really accept that fact because she was raised Catholic. My middle name is Rodrigo. You know this story!" And then, "you did that just to piss me off, didn't you."

"You know very well I did that just to piss you, gringo."

"For all the love there is in Heaven -"

And then Bonetrousle started playing.

"What-"

"I'm so sorry! It's Angel. I really have to answer this call..." So Aiko jumped up and left Rafe on the grass. The Argentine could hear his friend screaming away as if he was in love or something.

Or maybe he really was, and Rafael was just not picking it up.

It was a nice day in late May and things were going nicely. He was still getting used to his prosthetic, which Ivy had dubbed "Just like Amy Purdy's", and the other injuries were getting along nicely. Other than that he had no care in the world. Minor ones, sure, but major things like fighting in a war or things like that... They weren't his to worry about. When he's older, he decided, he'll be just like Marisol Rojas-Garza. She went through a surgery to fix a slipped disc a few weeks after Evita was born, so she couldn't exactly be the fierce fighter she always was, but Rafe knew she still had the fire and the will to keep going and make herself a name in the Shadowhunter community and in their history. He wanted the same thing - to keep going, keep the flame lit and fueled, and to never give up even though he's now considered handicapped.

He probably fell asleep on the grass because he woke up at sunset, Aiko shaking him awake. "Dude, we really need to go."

"Why...?"

"I told Angel we're having an Undertale tournament tonight and you can't stay here by yourself."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Rafe got off the grass, and then a thought came up. "Do you think you can cancel your NYU application at this point?"

"I'm already in. I can't cancel it."

"No, no, I have an idea."

Aiko groaned. "Please. Not another one of your ideas!"

"Oh, come on. It's going to be fun."

"It's going to be disastrous."

"How would you like to take Angel to Paris?" Aiko stopped for a second and Rafe smirked. "Exactly."

"I may or may not like the way this is going. Do go on."

* * *

Rafael was sitting between Alec and Robert, and he hated this position. He had a headache, phantom pain in the form of the need to scratch below his knee and he really needed to sleep.

"He will go back and complete his education!" Robert slammed his fist on the table they were sitting at. Max, in the corner, jumped and tried to hide. Rafe felt for him.

"I am not sending him back, and you can forget about Ivy training there-"

"Can I propose a solution for the better of all of us?" Both his dad and grandfather went silent. "Aiko's going to college in September-"

"Who is Aiko? Is he that demon-child?"

"He's a warlock, Dad. And quite the powerful one for his age. Rafael, continue."

"Okay. So he's going to college, but he still has time to cancel his tuition there. I don't think I made sense by saying this but the thing is, I'm a Shadowhunter with a prosthetic. It's not even what Marisol Rojas-Garza has going on, and I know you know Marisol. I'd like to take Aiko and his boyfriend, Angel, whose race is of no importance to you, and go live in Paris. We'll rent an apartment together, we'll research the underworld together, give you in Idris a better understanding of the other species or races that exist in this world. I don't want to fight, but I do want to help the community in giving the world a better picture of where we stand right now, and not when the Shadowhunter race was created in the eleventh century. Do you accept this offer?"

Robert coughed and rubbed his hands together. Alec seemed quite shocked and just couldn't do a thing. Rafe felt like he won this thing already.

"Alright. But I want to add to your little crusade."

"You may, Grandfather."

"First, you will answer to me whenever I ask something of you."

Rafe was sorry he agreed to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I know (he marries Ginny, they live happily ever after, there is literally no way to move forward from this point). The way Rafe speaks to Robert is inappropriate. But there are reasons he speaks to him like that. Reasons that aren't all that important to this story. I hope I could explain them, maybe in a story about the Lightwood-Bane family, I don't know. Just... The reasons aren't important.
> 
> By now I feel that I have neglected Clary and Jace's children. Ella and Tobias. Specifically Ella, who is one of my dearests. So expect the next story to be full of her. Because it would be.


End file.
